


On the Flip-Side

by shattered_sian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Flip-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, dirty talking, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_sian/pseuds/shattered_sian
Summary: Stephen isn't sure when or why the argument started, nor is he sure when or why Loki ended up on top of him. What he is sure of is that he's totally alright with it.





	On the Flip-Side

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my Tumblr! my requests are currently closed so I can catch up, but I'm working on them when I can!

Stephen isn’t sure what exactly started this argument, then again, when is he? Being stuck in the same living space as this arrogant prick has been an utter definition of hell, and it shows no signs of letting up.

However, the thing confusing Stephen the most at the moment is how he ended up under Loki. He’s not sure when his lips were covered by the god’s, he’s not sure when he began kissing back- and he most definitely isn’t sure when he got hard.

There’s something about the sounds Loki’s making, the possessiveness, of them, the dominance of them, it really affects him in a way he would have never expected. His hips buck up instinctively when Loki’s knee presses against his crotch, applying sweet pressure he didn’t know he craved.

Stephen flips the two, forcing Loki to the floor roughly, savouring the sweet growl the god lets out in response. Kiss is all tongue and teeth- a desperate fight for dominance and pleasure. The human finally caves to the god when Loki’s teeth sink into his lower lip, making him hiss in pain. Loki flips the pair once more, re-asserting his dominance.

“Precious little human- you truly thought you could best me at anything?” Loki spits, smirking into the juncture of Stephen’s neck. The human shivers.

“Of course not, you’re a fucking asshole with daddy issues, if I don’t let you win I have to listen to you fucking whine.” Stephen’s breath hitches when Loki bites his neck hard enough to break skin. “I would rather _die_ than sit through that shit.”

“Hold your tongue, _worm_.” Loki warns, glaring down at Stephen. The sorcerer’s cock shouldn’t jump at the sight of his blood dripping down Loki’s lip, but it does. And he’s somehow alright with it.

“Fuck you.”

“No thanks.” Loki replies too-casually, hand forcing Stephen’s pants open so roughly the button pops off. “I’ll be doing the fucking here, make you my little bitch.”

The human can’t hold back the whine when his cock is grabbed a little too roughly through his boxers. Loki doesn’t hesitate to continue, fingers diving below the waistband to furiously stroke the hard member, the dry friction causing equal amounts of pain and pleasure.

“Loki- fuck- I want to fuck you, please-” Stephen’s words are cut off when a shout interrupts them, forced from his mouth by the god’s endless torment.

“As if, love. I’m having you tonight.” Loki asserts once more, tugging the human’s pants down before flipping him over. Stephen shivers when a magically-lubed finger enters his hole, not waiting for any adjustment before moving it around, teasing the silky walls. The human pushes his hips back, somehow desperate for more.

Loki pushes in another, only slightly concerned that it’s too soon, but the gorgeous mewl Stephen lets out encourages him to continue finger fucking the fluttering hole. The god watches as the pink lining stretches around the digits- he’s almost jealous.

With a snap of his fingers his trousers and boxers are removed as his fingers are covered in the same lube as before. He’s far less gentle as he pushes two of his fingers into his own opening, hissing with the bearable stretch. As he begins to work himself open he adds a third finger into Stephen, nearly finished prepping him.

He withdraws the fingers from himself to smear the remaining lube across his cock- judging by the sinfully wet sounds emitting from Stephen’s hole, not much is needed. Still, Loki makes sure he’s thoroughly covered before pulling his fingers out of Stephen.

The human whines at the loss, wondering when he’d been so far lost, but at this point he doesn’t care. He just wants his ass pounded to hell and back. His breath stops entirely when the head of Loki’s cock prods at his needy opening, so tantalizingly close to sliding in.

“Well, Stephen, are you ready to be my bitch?” Loki taunts, rubbing the tip of his member over the hole, pushing in slightly only to remove it again. Stephen can’t decide what’s more teasing, the words or the actions, but he doesn’t care.

“I’m no one’s bitch.” With that final jab Stephen moves his hips back, sliding back onto Loki’s cock. He’s done it far too fast, but the burn sends waves of pleasure straight to his steadily leaking cock, so he can’t make himself care. He repeats the movement when he hears Loki’s sound of surprise- he wants more.

Loki immediately picks up the pace, hands digging into Stephen’s hips in an attempt to hold him still, but the human is relentless, forcing his ass back onto Loki’s thick length over and over and over and fuck is Loki fine with it. His thrusts are brutal, filling the place with the sounds of rough fucking and desperate gasps.

He’s surprised at how quickly his orgasm is building- something about the way Stephen is trying to dominate him even with his dick in his ass, it’s impressive.

“I’m close.” Loki warns, tightening his hold on the human’s hips, nails digging into the flesh.

“Wait, please, I’m not close, please hold it-”

Before Stephen can even finish Loki’s cock spills it’s hot seed into his core, sending shivers up his back- but it brings him no closer. He needs something around his cock, a hand, a mouth, anything. However, Loki’s hands release him as the god pulls out, allowing his cum to slowly ooze down the inside of the human’s thighs.

“Loki, please, I need you to touch me-”

“Fuck me- you’ve earned it.”

The sorcerer freezes at the words for a split moment before punching, he pushes Loki back onto the floor almost aggressively, as if something else is taking over him, making him react this way. Loki only gasps when his knees are pushed up roughly, exposing his still-slick hole to the cold sanctum air. He swears he hears Stephen growl as his cock pushes into his ass, breaching the warmth.

Stephen would usually be gentler, ask how prepped Loki was, even prep further, but right now he needs to cum and he knows damn well Loki can take it. The sinful look spread across the god’s face confirms this when he pounds into him just as roughly as the god had done to him- slamming his hips to the god’s ass so hard he might bruise. He truly hopes he does, he would love to look at them and know who’s responsible.

Loki’s prostate is being hit in a way that it hasn’t before- maybe it’s the angle, or maybe it’s the desperation on Stephen’s end, but he’s sure he’ll never be this sensitive again. His cock is still limp from his last orgasm and the pleasure is red-fucking-hot in his ass, so much so that he almost can’t handle the force of it, but soon he feels Stephen’s hips become erratic and decides he can ride it out.

There are overwhelmed tears streaking down Loki’s fucked-out face when the human finally cums in his hole, shivering as he feels some leak out from beside the still hard cock.

Loki smirks up at a still panting Stephen. He can’t wait to piss him off again

**Author's Note:**

> shattered-sian.tumblr.com


End file.
